


New Years Encounter

by NoizChan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Drunk Clear, Flirty, Get Better Soon bby, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoizChan/pseuds/NoizChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba was spending his New Years alone in his room with a bottle of alcohol. Yes, alone. That is, until Clear showed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Encounter

Aoba put his drink down on the floor, almost spilling them on his shoes. He was celebrating for the New Year, alone; of course. He wasn't going to risk getting drunk next to Noiz, and of course, Mink probably had other things to do.

There was a knock at his window, maybe a pebble. He blinked in surprise, slowly getting off his bed to open it.

He smiled lightly at the person who was asking for permission to come in. One of the few people he might trust getting drunk around.

"You could've come in through the front door, Clear." he said as he moved aside, letting him in.

"I wanted to say Happy New Years to Aoba-San." Clear said softly, smiling as he leaned in for a hug.

Aoba gladly accepted the hug, softly patting his back before pulling away and walking to his bed, patting the seat next to him; signaling Clear to come sit by him.

Clear wasted no time in walking over to him. Then, he accidentally kicking over the bottle Aoba had been drinking from earlier.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry!" Clear said nervously as he bent down to pick up the bottle. Luckily, not a drop had been spilled since the cap was on.

"E-Etto.. What is this?" Clear asked innocently, sniffing the bottle before scrunching up his nose, holding it away in distaste.

Aoba laughed lightly, taking the bottle from Clear and opening it. He took a small sip before setting it between his legs.

"It's alcohol; I don't think you should try it." Aoba said, circling his finger around the top of the bottle. Clear watched him curiously, crawling on to his bed close to him.

"Can I have a taste, please?" Clear asked with a small pout, pointing at the bottle.

Aoba sighed, taking a moment to think it over before handing the bottle over to him. Clear happily took the bottle, a delighted grin on his face.

"I just hope you don't short-circuit." He mumbled, leaning his head against the wall.

Clear eyed the liquid a while longer before putting the bottle to his lips, quickly tilting it up and taking a long sip from it.

"H-Hey! You'll down the whole thing at that rate!" Aoba scolded him, grabbing Clear's wrist to signal him to slow it down a bit.

Clear pulled away from the bottle for a while before taking another sip from it. This went on until Clear had finished the whole bottle, dropping it on the bedroom floor and leaning against Aoba's shoulder.

"Hey, Clear, are you all right?" He asked, slightly concerned. It wasn't often that a first time drinker would down a whole bottle that fast.

"I'm fine, A-o-ba-San~" Clear said with a small giggle, sounding out the syllables.

"A-Are you sure..?" He asked with slight suspicion. It was obvious that Clear was drunk off his ass, but what type of drunk would he be? The violent type? The emotional type?

"Ne, Aoba-San~" Clear started, turning towards Aoba. Aoba turned his body towards Clear to pay attention to what he would say next.

Clear crawled the remaining distance towards Aoba, crawling up between his legs and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"C-Clear?!" Aoba said in slight surprise, not expecting the sudden affection.

Clear nuzzled Aoba's neck, giggling softly as he placed a light kiss on it.

"Happy New Years, Aoba-San~" Clear whispered against his neck, sending shivers down Aoba's spine.

"H-Happy New Years, Clear.." Aoba said hesitantly. He was slightly confused on Clear's intentions, though he chose to ignore it; that is, until Clear pushed Aoba down on his back, placing his hands on the bed at either side of his head. He hovered over him with a blush tinting his cheeks.

"I heard that for New Years, couples give kisses~" Clear stated as he leaned down a bit, his lips slightly brushing against Aoba's. He blushed, putting his hands on Clear's chest to gently push him away, though he wouldn't budge. Instead, he let himself lean further down to press a feather light kiss on Aoba's lips. He decided not to fight against an innocent little kiss, wrapping his arms around Clear's neck as he softly kissed him back. Clear took this as acceptance, running his tongue over Aoba's lips before parting them, slipping his tongue into Aoba's mouth.

"M-Mmf?!" Aoba made a muffled, surprised sound as the kiss got heated, not able to resist as Clear made his move on him.

Clear didn't stop there, though. After parting for air, he scooted down slightly to place sloppy, wet kisses on Aoba's neck. Aoba; of course, trying to push him away, he ended up with Clear pinning his hands down over his head.

"I'm going to make up for all the kisses I didn't get from Aoba-San the past New Year’s." He said in a slightly low tone. Aoba's eyes widened as he began to squirm.

"T-Thats not fair! I didn't know you the past New Year’s!" Aoba exclaimed nervously, though Clear didn't seem to pay any attention to this as he leaned in for another kiss, this time he wasted no time in forcing his mouth open with his tongue.

He rubbed his tongue over Aoba's, coaxing it to join him, and gradually, Aoba stopped resisting. Clear loosened his hold on Aoba's wrists, allowing him to wrap his arms around Clear's neck to pull him in closer.

Aoba wrapped his leg around Clear's waist as he stopped thinking about the fact his window and door was wide open. He allowed Clear to have absolute control over the kiss, moaning softly as Clear nibbled on his lower lip, tugging on it gently.

Clear sat up, pulling Aoba's shirt over his head. He then scooted away, patting his lap.

"Sit here, Aoba-San~" Clear said, curling his finger. Aoba crawled onto Clear's lap obediently, craving more.

Clear wrapped his arms around Aoba's waist as he leaned in to kiss his chest, trailing the kisses lower. Aoba shivered, wrapping his arms around Clear's neck and closing his eyes.

Clear rested his head against Aoba's chest for a moment.

That moment turning into a minute.

That minute turning into five minutes.

Aoba looked down with a concerned expression, leaning back slightly to look at Clear.

Clear was asleep, leaning all his weight on Aoba, causing him to fall on his back with him, snoring softly on his chest.

Aoba sighed, putting his hand on the back of Clear's head, softly stroking his hair.

"Happy New Years, Clear." He whispered, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short little fic that I hope brings a smile to your face! I tried, guys.
> 
> P.S. I hope you feel better, Chel~. I posted this earlier than I was planning to because I wanted you to feel better~!


End file.
